The Prayer
by C.Queen
Summary: The final moments before Maxwell church is destroyed. Sister Helen prays for Duo and what his life will be. Must read for Duo fans


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and everything else belongs to someone else. 

The Prayer

Sister Helen's eyes welled with tears but she refused to let them fall as she stood beside Father Maxwell as they waited for Duo. She knew that he wouldn't come back until he'd stolen a mobile suit and Sister Helen didn't know whether to pray that he succeeded or not. She'd gladly forfeit her life rather then let these men have possession of such a weapon but if Duo didn't bring one back the soldiers would kill her and the father. That would be acceptable if not for the grief and blame Duo would cast upon himself. Her poor little Duo, the child of her heart and soul. Looking to the front of her church Sister Helen gave out a silent plea to God to watch over Duo where ever he was before turning her gaze to the soldiers who were watching them wearily. Some wouldn't even look her in the eye and Sister Helen hoped it was because they had enough good in them to still realize that what they were doing was wrong. Oh how she wanted to find the words to make them see their error but she couldn't even put together the words to beg for her Duo's safe return. "I want to pray for him but I cannot find the words, Father."

"We must find the words, Helen. I fear they will be our last." Father Maxwell said with a sad and defeated look in his eyes. "They will destroy this church whether Duo succeeds or not, all we can do is pray that our Maker watches over him."

"Then I will find the words." Sister Helen said as she schooled her features, determined to finish this one task before she left this world for the next. Closing her eyes she begged her Maker for the words she needed and as if to answer she remembered an old habit of one of the sisters she'd met years before. The woman had been part of the choir and deathly afraid of singing in public. Helen had once asked the woman why she was part of the choir then and the woman had replied that singing was her way of praying, as she wasn't good with words. That was what she would do Sister Helen decided as she opened her eyes with a sense of purpose. She would sing her prayer for her son. Head held high she ignored the soldiers' orders not to move and marched up to the pulpit where there was a large statue of Mary holding her son. Getting down on her knees Sister Helen looked up at the Madonna and with tears rolling down her cheeks gave her prayer. "This is for my son, Duo."

"I pray you'll be our eyes, 

and watch him where he go  
And help him to be wise 

in times when he doesn't know

  
Let this be our prayer, 

when he loses his way  
Lead him to the place, 

guide him with your grace  
To a place where he'll be safe."

All was quiet in the room as she sang for her son, her voice pure and clean as she stood before her God to ask him to look over Duo. She'd always had a decent voice but now it sounded like the voice of an angel come down from heaven, caressing the souls of all who listened to the pleas of a mother begging for protection for her son.

I pray he'll find your light,

and hold it in his heart  
When stars go out each night,   
remind him where you are

  
Let this be my prayer,

when shadows fill his day

Help him find a place, 

guide him with your grace  
Give him faith so he'll be safe

If there was truly a god he couldn't ignore such a prayer Father Maxwell thought as he looked over at the soldiers and wasn't surprised to see looks of sadness and even pain in many of their eyes. Some of them were only boys, following unjust orders because that's what they'd been taught. His Duo would never be like them though; they'd raised Duo to see what life was truly about and the wrongness of war. Their son would make them proud he thought as a single tear slid down his cheek. His son would grow up to be a great man and he would work to protect as oppose to harm.

  
A world where pain and sorrow will be ended  
And every heart that's broken will be mended  
And he'll remember we are all God's children  
Reaching out to touch you  
Reaching to the sky

"Move out of the church men, you two can stay here." One of the leaders said after looking at his watch as he interrupted the nun's pathetic plea. He really hadn't expected the kid to get the mobile suit and it was dangerous to stay here much longer. They'd move out and find an army base to supply them with what they needed. "Move out, you two can stay here and pray to your God for your souls."

"But sir, what will happen to them?" One of the younger ones asked, tears on the edge of his eyes. He had a feeling he knew the answer. But they couldn't kill a man of the cloth and a nun, that was going too far, even in the name of freedom.

"They'll die for their beliefs." The leader said ruthlessly as he looked around the church with disgust, his government his only true god. "Now move."

"But sir-." The younger one said then flew backwards as a bullet passed through his chest, the leader's gun smoking slightly in the deathly silence. Hitting the ground with a thud, his near lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling the young soldier's clothing turned crimson with blood as it seeped from his chest. Running over to him Father Maxwell took him into his arms and gave the leader a look of disbelief as Sister Helen ran over from the pulpit to use her handkerchief to press against the blood spilling from the boy's chest.

"Everyone move out now." The leader said again and this time there was no complaint as the men left the building, their comrade's breathing slowing down then stopping as the sounds of the men's footsteps faded away. Reaching out a hand Sister Helen closed the boy's eyes with bloodied hands then with tears streaming down her face faster and faster she struggled to complete her prayer. 

We ask that life be kind, 

and watch him from above  
We hope each soul will find

another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child  
Who needs to find a place,

guide him with your grace  
Give him faith so he'll be safe

Sobbing at the end of safe Sister Helen lowered her head into her bloodied hands, sobbing with all her heart as she waited for the end to come. This was the end of her life and though in her heart she begged them to be spared for Duo's sake she knew it was not her choice. But what would become of Duo without the Father and herself to take care of him? Love him the way he deserved to be loved. How could God be so cruel? As though he'd heard her Father Maxwell placing a hand upon her heaving shoulder and setting the boy on the floor completed the song.

  
Need to find a place,

guide him with your grace  
Give him faith so he'll be safe.

As the words faded into the silence of the church the church was suddenly hit with a blast, the church collapsing on its self with the Father Maxwell and Sister Helen inside, the boy between them as their lives ended and the life of Duo Maxwell began. 


End file.
